War for the Infinite
by MilesTPrower14
Summary: (Sequel to Clash of Worlds) Infinite the Jackal has returned in a quest to get all 7 Chaos Emeralds trying to get revenge, exterminating anyone who tries to get in his way, thankfully our heroes are there to stop him, but... what if he wins? *Parody of Infinity War*
1. A Black-Masked Jackal

**A/N: This fanfiction is a sequel of a previous fanfic of mine 'Clash of Worlds' so if you haven't read that I suggest you to go and do it otherwise you may get confused. Anyways this fanfic is technically a parody of Infinity War so don't tell me that I copied it**

**Last note, this is an x-overs of many franchises which are:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Super Mario Bros**

**Megaman**

**Megaman X**

**Star Fox**

**Kirby**

**Okami**

**Skies of Arcadia**

**Legend of Zelda**

**NiGHTS**

**Alex Kidd**

**Ristar**

**Pokémon**

…

"Can you contact the ones back on earth and tell them we need help?!" shouted Fox McCloud to Falco on board the Great Fox but everything was destroyed

"Yeah, if the one in base on earth and ours weren't destroyed"

"We don't have time for this, Peppy, Slippy, Falco hurry to the Arwings I'll keep him distracted"

"You know you can't handle him alone!" said Slippy

"Argh! If we only knew more about that emerald we would have used it back on earth"

"Everyone, run to the arwings… now!" exclaimed Peppy and they all ran as fast as they could, when they arrived, they quickly started their engines and were ready to escape, but he appeared again behind them: Infinite

**A FEW HOURS AGO**

The Great Fox, back on Venezuela, was ready to return to Corneria, the Star Fox crew had already launched taking Wolf O'Donnell as a prisoner, however it seemed like some of the engines of the ship were damaged and they made an emergency stop on the moon, but once Slippy checked them everything was normal and nothing was out of place

Fox and Falco decided to take a walk to see if they could find something, but they didn't once they returned they saw the Great Fox partially destroyed, when they both entered they found Peppy and Slippy lying on the ground trying to stand up

"Peppy what happened?!" said Fox helping him to stand up while Falco helped Slippy

"Someone attacked us, a jackal; he said he was looking a Chaos Emerald"

"The stone we found on Corneria…" continued Falco

"But why would he need it?" asked Slippy

"That doesn't matter!" shouted Peppy "We need to leave this ship now!"

They all quickly get on their respective arwings but Infinite quickly snuck up behind them with the Phantom Ruby on his chest glowing blue and yellow. All of them launched towards the earth, leaving the Great Fox and Infinite on the moon

"Peppy…" said Fox "Where's Wolf?"

He didn't answer for a few secs and then said:

"He's dead, that jackal killed him, it was weird Wolf was talking about a betrayal maybe he was working with him back on earth-"

**BOOM**

Infinite shoot Peppy's arwing destroying it in the process

"No witnesses" said the jackal now targeting at Slippy arwing and blowing it up to pieces

"Nooo!" shouted Fox while now he and Falco were spinning trying to avoid the shoots and making it harder for Infinite to aim, and it worked because Infinite used the Phantom Ruby to make an illusion to both, Fox and Falco, in making them believing that of his wings was broken

"Falco, we're gonna make an emergency landing"

"Where?"

Fox quickly saw North America and told to Falco

"Just follow me; I have a feeling that this landmass is the one we need to go"

They both went with their 'damaged' arwings to North America, or more specifically, Washington D.C and aggressively landed in front of the Washington Monument

The both arwings slowly opened and Fox and Falco looked each other with sadness in their faces then Fox broke the silence

"We gotta find them"

"It's not gonna be that hard" said Falco pointing at three silhouettes that they quickly recognized, Sonic, Mario and Rockman walking

Rockman quickly spotted the two last members of the Star Fox team

"Um… Mario, Sonic aren't those the ones who just left?"

"They indeed are" said Sonic and began to walk towards them

"Guys?" asked Sonic "What are you two doing here; I thought you were already going… Where are the rabbit and the toad?"

They both looked each other

"We were attacked, a black jackal in a gray mask and with a stone in the chest that glowed blue and yellow did it, and we are the only survivors"

"I'm so sorry" said Rock while Sonic just stood there like looking at the horizon thinking

"Are you ok hedgehog?" asked Falco "What were you doing here anyways?"

"We were going to discuss something about politics something about our-" said Mario

"If your description is correct" savagely interrupted Sonic "Then the jackal you're talking about is Infinite… Do you know why he attacked you?"

Fox sighed

"We found this yellow stone back in our planet, Corneria; we kept it before anyone else did, when he attacked us he said it was a Chaos Emerald… if we didn't found that stone, we wouldn't have lost them"

Sonic gasped out like back to reality and came aggressively towards Fox

"You had a what this whole time?! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Whoa, easy there boy, you never told us that was important"

"Are you crazy?! You had a Chaos Emerald this whole time, and you didn't tell us, our battle in Africa would have been way easier… We've been trying to find those for over two months, and now Infinite has one plus the Phantom Ruby"

"Maybe two?" added Rock "It was shining blue and yellow and those colors are colors from the 7 emeralds, what is the Phantom Ruby you talk about?"

Sonic looked around him and then thought

"We need other place to talk about this, and I know where"

But there was no time for this as a big genesis portal opened in the sky revealing: Rathalos. They all stood ther shocked watching the creature landed in front of them and Rockman quickly switched to Megaman

"Do you realize we're were going to the US capitol, then the space team arrived, and now we're making a line to fight this creature" said Mario but it seemed like no one heard as they were preparing for the battle "Screw it" he said eating a fire flower, getting ready

…

**First chapter ended, tell me what will you think it will happen in next chapter and if you could spot the Infinity War similarities. Thx for reading and Goodbye!**


	2. Monster Hunters

**Infinite the Jackal has returned and has stolen a Chaos Emerald from the Star Fox team and now has created a portal for the monster Rathalos in Washington D.C, but exactly why does he needs the monster?**

**...**

Sonic began running towards the monster ready to make a spin attack, but Rathalos charged fireballs and launched them to him, this didn't stop Sonic as he kept running, he jumped and charged his spin attack to Rathalos but even that it hit him, it did practically no effect

Mario was shooting fireballs but it looked like the monster was immune to fire and yeah after seeing that it also shooted fireballs like 10 times bigger, he switched to an ice flower

Rockman had already switched to Megaman and while the others were running towards the beast he and the rest of the Star Fox team was shooting from the distance

"Fox, Falco, keep shooting but don't let him destroy the obelisk over there ok?"

"Why should we care about destroying or not a building?!" asked Fox

"Just don't do it please" said Megaman and quickly equipped his Ice Slasher

"Hey Mario! Let's cold this beast" he said and quickly both Mario and Megaman started to shoot to Rathalos' legs trying to freeze them but it only cause him pain

"Guys! That was coo-" said Sonic but was brutally slapped by Rathalos' tails, sending him really, really far while everyone just looked at him flying away

When everyone was distracted Rathalos used this as an advantage and with his mighty strength he stepped Megaman, right when he was about to do it with Mario, Fox came quickly and used his reflector hurting Rathalos' and making him really angry now shooting giant fire balls however everything was being reflected against him

"Falco I need help here!" shouted Fox knowing that his reflector wouldn't last long

Falco quickly arrived but it seemed like Rathalos had flee

"Fox don't let him leave the area!"

"He's not leaving" he said point back at Rathalos who was flying towards them at an amazing speed, making them both quickly activate their reflectors but once Rathalos hit them the shield completely broke sending Fox and Falco a few meter away but also hurting the monster who then proceeded to charge up his mouth to launch a giant fireball

…

**A FEW MINUTES AGO**

Kirby said he wanted to explore this world and then return to his dimension while the other heroes argued with the government; he went to New York City even that Sonic and Megaman told him that if he just wanted to explore, that city wouldn't be the perfect place but he insisted and boy he really regret it 'cause whenever he went someone was asking to take a picture, Kirby got really mad at this that he was ready to leave the places Megaman had mentioned, but he saw on a TV news of a portal appearing out of nowhere and a mysterious creature.

Kirby saw that the portal was extremely similar to the one that teleported him to this world, so he immediately charged his Warp Star –while also gaining looks from the citizens- and blasted straight to Washington D.C

He arrived at the fight seconds before Rathalos shooted his fireballs straight to the two members of the Star Fox team and with his trusty and most common hammer and slammed the beast with a lot of strength

"Where did it came from?" asked Fox to Falco once he could stand up

"Never mind, he saved us, that's what matters. But I got an idea, follow me"

They then saw Sonic running back and he was mad, really mad

"You like to kick?! I'll teach you how to kick!" he said launching a powerful kick to Rathalos' face which just pushed him a bit further

"Sonic!" shouted Falco "Bring him closer to the obelisk over there!"

He and Fox hurried to the Washington Monument while Sonic and Kirby and Mario were trying to pushing it close to it, once they arrived Falco told Fox

"You got one of those old mini bombs?"

"I see what you're trying to do… yeah just a few, not enough to set it around this whole thing" he handed him the bombs and quickly set it on a side of the monument and ran away a safe distance

"Whenever you want tell us!" said Sonic while Kirby was hitting and hitting the beast closer to the obelisk

"Now!" said Fox detonating the bombs making the Washington Monument fall onto Rathalos' leaving him completely busted on the ground

"It's over?" asked Falco and the rest of them started to walk over while Megaman just woke up seeing the monument devastated and the beast down

While everyone though it was dead, he slowly raised back up and everyone got ready for another round of battle until

**SWOOSH**

Kirby used his Warp Star to slice through Rathalos' body therefore truly killing him and crashing a few meters away

"Wow puffball!" said Sonic "That was… savage, did you really went into that beast?"

"Puyo!"

"Let's get out of here before someone…" said Megaman with a fake cough "…Finds out what just happened here, seriously guys do you even know what you just destroyed?!"

"A building with probably some deep meaning" said Falco "There's really not time for this, we have to find that jackal and quick. Sonic is somewhere we can go?"

"Actually… yes, the bad news is that the entry it's prohibited by the Japan government but it's not a problem"

"Then let's move on" commanded Fox and they started to walk off towards a random direction to first avoid annoying looks after the obelisk destruction then they were gonna try to repair the fallen arwings, but they received and unexpected surprise… again

They saw another genesis portal forming and once again they did not hesitate to get ready for another fight, but Sonic and Megaman relaxed once the individual coming from the portal was none other than Silver the Hedgehog

"Silver?!" exclaimed Sonic in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"Sonic! Sonic? Sonic! You're Alive! How?!" he shouted with mixed emotions hugging tightly his good 'ol friend

"Yeah, yeah I'm… alive, stop I, i-i don't know why everyone reacts like that, I don't remember being gone"

Silver was confused and then looked at the Sonic's companion

"Who are these people?"

"Silver… you just came through a genesis portal, what's wrong now?"

"Well, by this time you should already why I'm here, but it was after I returned to my future, where everything near a mountain was destroyed"

"Okay… Silver continue"

"Anyways" continued Silver nervously "Part of Mobius is completely destroyed, is covered in black… I tried to found you and you were on this world, what is this world? It doesn't matter but everyone was defeated and you were there…" he said pointing at Falco making the bird confused "… I need to do something, but I don't know what, I heard it was a jackal… do you think he's back?"

"Oh my dear old friend, he is back"

Silver gasped

"And where is he? What are you going to do? Who are these guys? Why are you here? Where is everybody?"

"I and my friends were going to repair these ships over here, once we could contact Tails to repair it, because right now he is in Venezuela, so we could go to Tokyo and find out where he's hiding"

"Oh… I could help I guess" he then grabbed both arwings with his telekinesis and easily fixed their wings because technically none of the ships was broken "We can go now"

"Sure we can" Sonic replied "Megaman, contact everyone to meet us in Tokyo at the new-built base"

However there could be only one driver inside an arwing so we could say it wasn't gonna be a nice trip

…

**A/N: This chapter was slightly upgraded since I noticed a small plot-hole when I was working ahead, nothing big, maybe you won't notice the difference, but… I did!**

**And this chapter ended, Infinite has fled but not for retreat but to search the lasting emeralds in the rest of the dimensions which I'll be showing in the next chapter. Stay tuned and Goodbye!**


	3. Sun Goddess and Pirates

**On Nippon, the son of the sun goddess, Chibiterasu, has gone missing while his mother has started a quest trying to find him but it'll have to wait once the Kamiki village is getting attacked by a foreign enemy…**

…

_Celestial Plain_

The sun goddess Amaterasu had talked to numerous gods asking for Chibiterasu's whereabouts; however none of them actually knew where he was or could be, the only one who did give a bit of info was the dragon, god of rejuvenation, Yomigami

"The last time seen, was a couple of days ago when you returned to this world after also being missing"

"Yes" Ammy replied "Beings from another dimension needed my help, but do you think he went through the same portal as I did? But I thought it closed after I came here"

"If that's the case then why no one has seen or heard him since you returned?"

Ammy looked away knowing that, yes, it could be a possibility

"Also Amaterasu, the emerald you found, you still have it?"

"Yes I do" she said looking at her back. The purple Chaos Emerald was floating on top of her reflector

"Don't let it fall on wrong hands, it's a new object of much power and even you should be careful"

_Land of Nippon_

The Kamiki village was on fire most of its beautiful wildlife was red, and the intruder was not Orochi trying to cover the land in darkness nor another demon –which honestly that would have been more normal- no the intruder was none other than the Jackal Infinite, it wasn't an organized attack, no, Infinite was just destroying with his lasers everything for the sake of destroying it, asking the locals for an emerald, however some of them ignored him trying to run away or telling him that they didn't know.

Amaterasu had returned but from a very long distance of the attack, sad and head down by the fact that his son could be on a different dimension, she lifted his head and could spot Issun running towards her.

_Hey buddy what's going?_

"Ammy! Thanks you arrived; the village needs your help!"

She tilted her head in confusion

"Fuzzball! C'mon the Kamiki village is getting attacked!"

Ammy looked at the distance and she saw the smoke rising up; Issun jumped onto her and the sun goddess blasted off as fast as she could to the village. Once she arrived she saw all the destruction of the village and the flora, she tried to look around to see who did this and started to think of the demons she had faced to and who could have done this but she saw him

She saw Infinite floating in mid-air and then landing, as she stood watching and analyzing him, he sure wasn't a demon even though it looked like one but it was a different species she never seen, or very similar someone she had already seen…

"Fuzzball… he looks like that yellow fox on the other world, remember? The one we thought it was a kitsune… Maybe he is from that dimension"

"Give me the Chaos Emerald, and this world gets to live" said Infinite really threatening

Ammy barked

"Who are you?" asked Issun

"You may call me… Infinite"

"Are you from another dimension?"

"Give me the emerald" he said demanding

"Yeah, you should probably retreat if you don't want to be beaten"

"Sun goddess" said Infinite looking at Amaterasu "Does this chattering insect speaks for you?"

Amaterasu growled and ran at him quickly suiting up the Glaive charging it at max power giving a powerful slash of the sword that Infinite easily avoided; he then created two energy cubes that threw at Ammy, but she used the reflector, blocking all of them

Infinite made an evil grin –that was not seen due to his mask- and now created thousands of energy cubes at her and she reflected some but one of them manage to hit her making a small yelp and sending her and Issun a few meters away

_Huh? How?_

"Give me the emerald on your back before I have to rip it off to get it"

Ammy didn't listen and tried to stand up and ready to fight again now suiting up the Devout Beads she threw the mighty lasso trying to whip him away but Infinite dodge it, pulled out his sword and, with a single slash, cut the divine instrument

_Impossible!_

Before Ammy could even focus on what just happened, she heard a small bark that she could recognize and behind her was Chibiterasu.

_What? Chibi is that you?_

He didn't but he start to get closer and so did Ammy

"Fuzzball, Ammy! Where are you going?" shouted Issun from the distance

But Amaterasu just got closer to her son and when she was about to touch his muzzle, she went through it

An Illusion

And right when she was disconcerted about the situation Infinite quickly kicked her, sending her really far away without the Chaos Emerald. Infinite grabbed it and placed it on his chest with now the Phantom Ruby glowing blue, yellow, purple and normal

Amaterasu had landed near the spot she appeared when returning from the Earth, she saw that the Genesis portal was still there somehow; she was going to get in knowing that she needed help but decided to wait for Issun

…

Pirate Isle also known as Windmill Isle, a beautiful location of flying islands, home of the air pirate Vyse and also the place for the Blue Rouges Head Quarters. The Albatross II and some of the crew was getting ready to go and sell one mysterious gem that was called by Vyse as a "shiny diamond" and had been found a week ago, Vyse, Aika, Fina along with Cupil the tiny floating ghost-like creature and Gilder were the ones who decided to sell the diamond.

Everything was ready for the Albatross to set sail, but all of the sudden a disturbing sound hit everyone aboard and with a genesis portal Infinite had appeared in front of everyone who were covering their ears because of the sound, when they all could get up and see the jackal

"Who is he?" asked Fina while everyone just stared at Infinite

"Give me the emerald" demanded Infinite with a challenging voice

"We were actually gonna sell it, you know" said Gilder sarcastically smiling

"Alright..." said Infinite "We can make a deal then, if you want"

"Why would you want the… emerald?"

"What I want does not bother you. Give it"

"Oh, right and we're going to trust someone who out of nowhere comes out a portal demanding a shiny gem that you should not anything about" said Gilder

Infinite pulled out his brilliant red sword

"Here's the deal, give me the Chaos Emerald… And I won't kill any of you, you beat me and I'll leave"

"Sounds a good deal to me" said Vyse "Blue Rouges, attack!"

"Pleased to make deals with you" said Infinite running towards the Albatross crew who was running towards the jackal

Gilder and Aika shooted from the distance, Gilder with guns and Aika with her boomerangs while Fina sent Cupil who turned into Cupil Blade, even that all of them were attacking at the same time, Infinite was able to block each single one of them, with the sword he reflected the bullets and made a small duel with Cupil Blade in which of course he won, all of this while also holding and stopping the boomerangs in mid-air, crushing them

This "first round" made everyone on board really shocked but none of them decided to stop or hesitate, Aika started to run towards the jackal, who was now getting closer to them, while launching more boomerangs which Infinite with just with one sword slide threw them off the Albatross and also grabbed Aika and threw her away. –but not away from the ship- Vyse jumped straight to him with his sword pulled and they both clashed each other

Vyse and Infinite battled each other with their swords, Vyse, primarily, was trying to have all this duel by himself, once he saw that the rest of his crew was really struggling to fight him; he was still managing to keep the duel between him and the jackal, not only with the swords but also with kicks, however in one of Vyse's kicks, Infinite stopped it -once he analyzed the patron- and threw him back, the jackal turned once Vyse raised up again but instead of starting another sword fight, he just shoot him, leaving him unconscious

…

Vyse slowly opened his eyes trying to recover, luckily, Infinite didn't aimed for the heart otherwise he would've been dead; Aika quickly reached to help him to get up and Vyse saw that Fina and Gilder were still trying to defeat, Infinite

"Vyse, how are we going to defeat him?" asked Aika

"I have no idea" said Vyse hardly trying to get up through Aika's help "But I gotta think of something fast"

However, there was no time to even think or process what happened, right when he finished this sentence, Infinite looked at them and spookily said

"Open up your eyes. This pain persist"

And with that the surroundings, started to shift, showing the true reality that was most of the Albatross destroyed with Fina, Cupil and Gilder laying on the ground, dead,

Vyse and Aika stood there petrified and horrified without saying or doing anything.

…

**Alright, it took some time to upload due to homework, but it's finally here. However, Infinite quest does not end here as right now he has four emeralds, and there are still three to go**

**A/N: Please if there are any errors with character personalities, places or any mistakes with a franchise, let me know! Since I'm doing a quick recap and watching videos with some of these, and maybe they could be wrong**

**Thanks for reading and Goodbye!**


	4. The Invasion Continues

**Fourth chapter up! Infinite the jackal will be visiting three new universes, and of course, to them it will be a shocking surprise to see this new being arrive, will they have the same luck that the previous two?**

…

After Infinite the Jackal, stole the gray chaos emerald from the Albatross in Windmill Isle from the Blue Rouges, he created a genesis portal to another location, where he appeared in a great field with mountains on the surroundings and in the middle of it, a really big tower, also called The Great Plateau Tower

The reason why Infinite was able to teleport and open genesis portals in the exact places where there was a chaos emerald, was due to the fact that the Power Cloud, that the heroes fought two months ago, gave him the ability to travel through dimensions, this plus the already known Genesis Portals by Infinite and the Omnipresence by the Power Cloud, made Infinite know the location of all the chaos emeralds

He knew that the fifth chaos emerald was somewhere around the area, and quickly found it when he single-handed and lifted a huge and heavy rock and there it was, the red and fifth chaos emerald. Infinite placed the stone in his chest and was ready to leave, but a surprise explosion told him the opposite

He quickly gets up and turned around to see who exactly did this. He was the hero of time in his blue dress, ready to fight. Link

"No one just appears out of the sky and grabs a rupee. Who are you?" said Link with his shield ready

"Being attacked from one world to another is exhausting, but fun" said Infinite

"Who are you? And why are you here?" said Link demanding it pulling out his sword

"So you want a sword fight? Good for me" said Infinite as he pulled his sword, now not only one, but two swords at the same time

While Link stood there shocked at what he just saw, Infinite began to run towards him at an incredible speed that the warrior had almost any time to react, but he quickly step out of the way before Infinite first sword slash, however, Link did not hesitate as he also ran toward the jackal trying to hit him with the sword but Infinite dodged every move of his.

The Hyrule warrior was also blocking all Infinite sword attacks with his shield but unlike the jackal, Link was really struggling to defend himself from Infinite

Infinite used this over-use of Link's shield to aim for the legs throwing one sword to his leg, Link, with good reflexes, tried to dodge this and almost made it but the sword caused him a small but painful wound in the left leg making the battle harder for Link. He stepped back panting trying to get distance from Infinite, the jackal also stopped for a while before sprinting again, jumping and giving a powerful kick into Link's head sending him really far

The warrior tried to quickly get up but it wasn't that easy with his injured leg and all that beat up, when he looked up and saw that Infinite was ready to hit him from above, he quickly protected him again with the shield but the jackal hit it with enough force to not only launch the shield away from his owner but also make a really painful injury on his left arm, the one he was using to block

Infinite backed down breathing slowly; he knew he had won this fight that was obvious

"I can't do all the work by myself" said Infinite "Hopefully this will" he then proceeded to shot at a main support of the Great Plateau Tower and with lot of rumble it began to fall

"I don't have all the time" said the jackal and after this he disappeared through a portal the same way he entered

When Link saw that the tower was going to fall into him, he hurried crawling due to the pain, grabbed his shield and tried to protect from the imminent –and maybe horrifying- impact

…

Blaze the Cat, one of many Sonic the Hedgehog friends and guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze's dimension counterparts of the Chaos Emeralds, while similar, Infinite is mainly here for another Chaos Emerald. Unlike the previous worlds that didn't have any clue of what was going on or what a Chaos Emerald even was, Blaze did know about it and what they could do

She decided to keep the green emerald (which it was the one that was in her dimension) in Southern Island due to the fact of being a calm island and village, no one would suspect that a Chaos Emerald was hidden somewhere there… She was going to be so wrong, and would deeply regret it

Blaze went to Marine the Raccoon's house, which was where it was hidden the Emerald to keep an eye on it, however she hadn't shared this info with Marine afraid of what she could do with it, you never know

"Blaze, you've arrived my house many times during this week, did you lose something or you want to say me anything?" said Marine kinda excited

"It's none of the two" replied Blaze with a serious tone, looking for the emerald spot without making it look obvious

"Then why are you here all the time?"

"I can't… tell you right now it's a secret"

"Aww, c'mon! I won't tell anyone about it"

"It's not about that, I'm just… never mind"

"Blaze! Please! I need to know this stuff, what exactly you are hiding?! I thought that you learned about trusting your friends" said Marine trying to get into her head

"Geez Marine!" said Blaze really irritated "I can't tell you right now, it's too risky if I tell you"

"Are you afraid that I'll get my hands on it, do ya?"

Before Blaze could add more to the annoying conversation, both heard an amusing sound and got out the house looking up and saw Infinite coming out of the purple portal

"Stay here" Blaze demanded walking forward while still looking to the sky

The jackal saw her and landed in front of Blaze and after an awkward silence she finally said

"You come from Sonic's dimension right? And I think that was a Genesis Portal… I can see that you're not a joke" she said while slightly starting a flame in her hand, however Infinite noticed this

"I don't think that's necessary" he said looking at her fist "Just hand me the emerald"

Blazed made a small gasp and said to Marine who was behind her

"Marine, I would suggest you, return to the house"

"Are you sure?" asked Marine

Blaze looked at her kinda annoyed by the question

"Alright, if you say so…" said the raccoon while walking backwards focusing on Infinite ahead

"I know you have one, just give it me" repeated the jackal

Blaze did not respond, this time she just threw a big ball of fire to Infinite, sending a few meters away, now Blaze was in a fighting position ready to do battle

Infinite quickly stand up with no signs of getting hurt

"Dumb kitty, do you know with who you're playing with?"

"A masked-dimension-traveler who wants to gain power with the chaos emeralds? I can handle that"

Infinite didn't said anything, he just stared at her and out of the sudden he launched himself towards Blaze and gave a really hard punch, even though she tried to block the hit but it was worthless as the jackal had already launched her back into the house where Marine was

"Are you okay?" asked the raccoon surprisingly calmly

"Marine, get…" she was going to say '…get out of here' but she thought about it for a second "…get the emerald and run away" was what she ended up saying

"The what?"

"Just look for a shiny green emerald, ok?" said Blaze and returned quickly to the battle

"Wait, I don't… know where it is" said Marine, when Blaze had already left "Just find a green emerald… should be easy"

Back in the fight, Blaze returned back to Infinite with a series of punches and kicks between the two animals that both of them could block but that the jackal, due to his greater speed and strength, ended up winning kicking Blaze to, not a far distance, but to a decent one, one that could give him a small time to catch breath

Blaze didn't wait any time, she quickly get up once she was beaten but same as the jackal she stopped for a second to catch breath. The two of them exchanged stares and were giving an intimidating and also challenging look to the other but surprisingly it was Blaze who reacted quicker

She began to run towards Infinite while he just stood there like waiting for something to happen, Blaze jumped a great distance and with a powerful fiery fist punched the ground causing a gigantic fire wave that sent Infinite far away. He got up slowly but with no signs of being hurt and stared at Blaze until…

"Blaze! I think I found it! Is it this one?" Marine called from the distance once she indeed founded the emerald

Both, Blaze and Infinite, looked at the house but with a different feeling and out of nowhere they both started to fly and a race for the emerald began with the jackal being in the lead but Blaze with a fireball managed to slow him a bit thus giving her the right amount of time she needed to catch the emerald from Marine's hand and fly away

Because the fact that Infinite never closed the genesis portal Blaze decided to go along with the emerald into the portal but Infinite closed it at the last second and opened like four more to confuse her. However Infinite also created one more at the distance –this one was the right one that he was going to escape to-

Blaze noticed this and blasted to said portal and before Infinite could even react she had already disappeared and so did the portal and all of them

Infinite stood there floating for a while knowing that he easily could create another portal to the same location but at that moment he thought of something else

"_Is it true that you can travel to the past with two chaos emeralds? I guess I'll have to find out… since they are getting ready, I also need some backup"_

…

Blaze appeared out of the portal in what it seemed to be a futuristic city and she looked around to analyze the surroundings, as she fly by she knew that the place was harmless and decided to land there

"Excuse me, what is this place called exactly" she asked to a male citizen

"Your look is very curious; how don't you know? This is Abel City" answered the guy

"Oh… alright um, thanks!" said Blaze and continued walking for a few minutes and she saw people that looked really different from the others

There were three of them and seemed to be wearing armors and talking between them, well that until one of them looked at Blaze and seemed surprised about her so one that had blue armor approached to the cat but it was Blaze who spoke first

"Before anything, who exactly are you?" she asked

"You're curious. My name is X, here are my partners Zero and Axl and we're the Maverick Hunters and… you're not from around here are you?"

Despite Blaze's lack of trust, with this specific answer she knew that they were good guys

"I'm… Blaze the Cat and I'm from another dimension"

The looks on their faces were really surprised by the new but not if it was a completely new one

"And what's what you have in your hand?" asked Zero looking at the emerald

However Blaze was not the kind who would say a complete exposition about something

"Yeah about this… I'll just go from where I came and try to go a another particular dimensions, see you" she said while starting to levitate and turn around

"Wait a sec!" shouted Axl "We have also one stone that looks really like yours"

Blaze stopped and returned to the ground

"Where?" she asked surprised

"I think it's better for you to follow us" said X

"Don't worry we don't bite, you can trust us" said Axl smiling

…

**Geez! I finally uploaded this chapter sorry for the delay but my PC had overheating issues then I went on a trip plus all the school chores, but now I'm on vacation and it will be easier**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one, the next one it will be more like a troops gathering for both sides! Thanks for reading and Goodbye!**


	5. This plan it's good Except it Sucks

**Fifth chapter up! Enough battles for a bit, our heroes now will reunite in a new base at Tokyo trying to figure out exactly what to do**

…

Silver and Sonic were holding onto Fox's arwing while Mario and Megaman were holding onto Falco's and Kirby was flying in the Warp Star but at their same speed. The two Star Fox members were given instructions that they were heading to Tokyo in Japan and that the fastest route was through the Pacific Ocean

"Sonic, exactly where we are heading?" asked Silver

"Honestly? I don't know" the blue hedgehog replied "But I just know that it's a base that some Young gifted people decided to build for us near a mountain. Hey kid! Did you contact everyone already?"

"Actually yes I did" said Megaman "Your friend Tails was the one arrived first but he says that the place is custody by guards"

"That won't be a problem!" Sonic replied "We can handle it"

Pretty soon, the two arwings arrived in Japan at Mount Fuji and quickly spotted a small hexagonal building -with no much difference from a standard house- near some lakes. When they landed they saw two guards in the entry

"Hello government guys, could you let us in?" said Sonic with a bit of sarcasm

"This area is closed" said one of the guards

"Why?"

"It was built without authorization in a national park. The entry is prohibited to anyone" said the other one

"So…? It was built for us" continued Sonic tapping his foot

"If I don't remember" said the first one "You are also here without authorization, everyone thought you were going to the United States"

An uncomfortable pause happened before Sonic continued

"You guys are funny" he giggled "You're supposed to protect this world, rule it, keep it under control, or whatever, but you don't do any of that, listen gentlemen, we were indeed going to Washington D.C but an emergency occurred in the way if you haven't heard the news, now if you excuse this place is the only place we have to prepare ourselves and if you don't let us then this world may be could be screwed we don't know yet, but we would know if you let us in, and if you don't I have my Space Fox team over here than can easily knock you out… Can you let us in?"

The guards exchanged looks really confused with Sonic's awkward speech before pulling out Taser guns and shooting Sonic, however the hedgehog quickly used Fox's reflector that he gave him beforehand thus shocking the two guards instead

"This thing is really useful" said Sonic handing the reflector to Fox and entering the base

"It's Star Fox, hedgehog" corrected Fox

The base was really simple, with an hexagonal shape and the entry led straight to the living room with a normal table with eight chairs, right next to it there was another room with like only two computers and stairs to a basement that wasn't also the great stuff, with just another table that had the _Super Smash Brothers _logo and a few paperboard boxes

You can clearly see that it was a downgrade from the previous base in Venezuela but enough for them

When they entered the computer area they received a happy surprise

"Sonic! You finally arrived!" said Tails when he saw the crowd

"Tails! You… are here?" said Sonic while hugging his friend

"I made an underground tunnel behind the base and bumped in the basement, it was easy because those guards only stay in one position in the same place all the time, I think I also made an emergency escape and… Oh, Silver's also here and the Star Fox team too? Weren't you guys leaving?"

"Yeah bout that…" Sonic interrupted knowing the answer to that question "According to them, Infinite is back"

Tails looked at Sonic surprised

"Infinite the Jackal? The one with the phantom ruby that we defeated during the war?"

Sonic nodded and Tails sighed

"So… Foxy" said Falco to Tails "What are exactly these chaos emeralds?"

Tails looked at the bird kinda shocked that he knew about the emeralds

"How do you…?" he just said

"They had one in their ship" answered Sonic

"Are you serious…? And we literally fought by your side and you- I can't believe you" said Tails also annoyed by this fact

"Geez, guys ok, we screwed up!" shouted Fox "But now tell us what are these shiny stones and who is that jackal"

"Wouldn't it be better to wait for the rest?" asked Mario "So he doesn't have to repeat the whole concept like… I don't know, three times?"

"And in the meantime what?" said Fox "Talk and Chill about how we defeated that monster?"

"Sonic… Where did that monster came from?" asked Tails a short pause "Cause I saw the news and everyone was saying that that monster was from a videogame called 'Monster Hunters'. I looked it up and that creature is called Rathalos"

"Interesting fact" said Falco with signs of sarcasm

"No really, is an interesting fact" replied Megaman with seriousness "In this dimension we are also fictional characters right? And that monster… Rathalos also comes from a videogame and came from one of those portals that was the same portal he appeared from" this was addressed to Silver "Do you create those portals?"

"What?" said Silver confused "No I don't, the one I came through suddenly appeared out of nowhere"

"Hedgehog…" added Fox "What are those portals exactly? It also appeared before that jackal attacked us"

Sonic made confusion look

"Genesis Portals" said Sonic kinda annoyed by saying that name "I have a feeling that we'll be using those again" he said this like talking to him and then continued "Let's just say that they are portals that suddenly appear or that you create to travel across dimensions… that's how we found you guys. We created a portal machine and some devices to control them, but all of that was destroyed at Venezuela's base"

"Can't you make them again?" asked Falco

"Yeah" answered Tails "But I need support and time"

"And time is something we don't have right now, if Infinite is doing what I think he's doing" said Sonic completing the sentence

"And… What's he doing?" asked Megaman and Tails simultaneously

Sonic took a serious expression and then asked to Fox

"How many colors were on the jackal's chest?"

"Um… two, blue and yellow" the vulpine replied

"And if you guys had only the yellow emerald, then he is chasing all seven emeralds…"

"Through different dimensions?" asked Megaman knowing where the topic was heading

A small silence occurred

"But why are the emeralds in different dimensions in the first place?" asked Mario

Everyone looked at him

"Actually that's the best question so far" said Falco

"I have a theory" quickly said Tails "Two months ago when we defeated the Cloud Menace, do you remember guys how exactly you defeated it"

"Something about using the emeralds and going through him to blow him up?" said Mario

"Exactly" proceeded Tails "Remember that that creature traveled through dimensions, which it was the reason why we arrived here, after the battle I couldn't find any emeralds, the situation got worse when the government and Eggman decided to attack us, anyways, maybe… and this is only a theory, the emeralds spread across the multiverse once we defeated him"

"As crazy as it sounds…" said Sonic "It's the least craziest, but because none other suggestions have been made we'll take this as a fact"

During Tails' exposition, Amy, Red –the pokémon trainer-, Luigi, Ristar and Alex Kidd had arrived and received a summary of what they were exactly discussing and an introduction to the base by Silver and Mario

"Anyways, if that jackal… Infinite is traveling through dimensions then we have to hurry before he gets those stones before us" suggested Fox

"But how? I cannot make another dimensions-traveling machine, there's not time"

Suddenly outside the base there was a strong wind and everyone decided to go out to investigate what exactly was that, and with a bean of blue and orange light, X, Zero, Axl & Blaze appeared

"Sonic?" asked Blaze

"Blaze!" shouted Silver and Sonic

"Silver?" said Blaze again

"Guys!" said Megaman to the Maverick Hunters surprised

"You… what?" said X to Megaman confused

"Explanations!" finished Falco to these awkward one-word-lines

"What are you doing here?" asked Sonic

"No, what are you doing here?" said Blaze "This isn't your dimension! And what exactly was this doing in mine?" she said pulling out the emerald leaving everyone really surprised "And It's not over yet"

With this X switched his buster to a hand but with the cyan chaos emerald, and now everyone was really shocked

"Believe me Blaze, we are also confused as much as you, but I cannot explain everything right now, I'm just gonna say that there is a potential threat to many dimensions by a jackal that's collecting the Chaos Emerald"

Blaze's eyes widened like if she remembered something really tragic

"Is that jackal's name… Infinite?" she asked

"Yeah…" said Sonic and knew that she had an encounter with him "Come in guys"

…

Sonic made a summary of who was Infinite and what exactly happened during the war, Blaze and X explained that their emeralds appeared from one day to another and that they had kept it under custody, The Hunters however tried to harvest its power by upgrading X's buster and they did manage to do that without many incidents. Because X's world, Blaze's world and the Star Fox were invaded they determined that the rest of the emeralds should also be scattered around another dimensions and that they had to hurry if they wanted to win

X's explained that they came here through the emeralds power and technology they had along with some particular knowledge they had about dimension traveling –Sonic & Megaman did remember the adventures they had previously with the Maverick Hunters but unfortunately they didn't, but that is explained in another story I do now own-. This technology was just a bracelet in your arm with a button that will activate the teleportation

"So it's set guys" said Sonic "We'll use your technology to travel to another dimensions"

"But how do you know which dimensions we need to travel?" asked Mario

"Hmm…" thought Tails "Maybe to the dimension where it has the strongest emerald energy, if it was there of course"

"That doesn't make any sense, it just sounds smart but completely dumb" stated Zero

"But because no one has made any other suggestion, we'll take it as a fact" said Sonic again gaining funny looks

Tails and Luigi decided to go again to the land of Nippon not only because there was indeed emerald energy, but also to gather troops. Sonic, Mario and Megaman went to another dimension called 'Arcadia'. While the rest, Fox, Falco and Kirby went to another one called 'Hyrule'

**...**

A beam of light dropped Tails and Luigi back in the same place they did when they first arrived to this land when they needed help, a valley surrounding by mountain and a white wolf came at them, but now they were looking for an object, however the atmosphere looked… different

"Um… Luigi, is it me or something here seems off?" said Tails

"It certainly does" he said looking at the surroundings

They walked for a few minutes before Luigi asked something

"How do we know where the emerald is located?"

"I don't know, I don't have an emerald radar or something, I could but sadly I don't"

"But it could be anywhere! This place is huge!"

"You are indeed right, we could be here forever and we don't even know if Infinite already got it"

They kept walking, climbing the not-so-hard-to-climb Mountains and saw a village… on fire, small fires and a lot of smoke, they rushed to see if there was any injures or who caused this, but for their surprise they saw a particular figure lying on the ground, they exchanged looks and quickly began to approach to the body only to discover that it was the sun goddess Amaterasu

Tails moved her a bit trying to awake her but she did not respond, instead a green dot came out, it was Issun

"Oh… you again" said the poncle

"Yes, it's us" said Luigi "Is she… dea-" he was cut off by Issun

"No, she's not, she just passed out due to exhaustion" he stated

"You said that like if it was no big deal" said Tails "But what happened here exactly?"

"We were attacked" Issun simply said like if it was something really ordinary

"By who?" asked Tails having a bad feeling

"Some weird black jackal calling himself Infinite, I can assure you that he must be another kind of demon"

"I don't think that was any demon" said Luigi

"We're too late here"

Amaterasu began to slowly awaking, opening her eyes looking at the two heroes and barking

"Hello goddess" said Tails and then continued with Issun "Do you know exactly why he attacked you guys?"

"Something over a purple emerald we had, Ammy was guarding it; I can tell you that it was a stone of great power"

"Yes it is, those emeralds… are from my dimension"

Both the poncle and the wolf looked at him with a why-are-those-emeralds-here expression

"And how did those stones end up here?" Issun asked

"We're still trying to figure out but now that were here I may ask a question, would you like to help us saving the world again?"

Issun and Amaterasu looked each other and Ammy then stand up with signs of weakness and Issun said what the goddess was exactly thinking

"I'm sorry but that jackal destroyed a celestial weapon with one of his swords and I think that he also drugged Ammy"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Luigi

"She started to walk towards something, someone I don't know, but I saw her and she was just walking and looking at the grass"

Ammy's head lowered remembering that

"So you're not going to help us to save the multiverse?" asked Luigi

"Only if the sun goddess says so but honestly we were in the middle of another quest when that intruder invaded" continued Issun

"And what mission?" asked Tails

"Finding Ammy's currently lost son"

Tails took an expression like he had a magnificent idea

"And that son I assume is also white and small…"

"Yes" affirmed Issun

"…And has red marks like his mom…"

"Of course"

"…And has the red fiery thing on his back?"

"Yes!" said the poncle excited

Tails smiled but then said calmly

"He's in the world we are right now, I saw him in the news" he said and Issun and Ammy looked each other again now thinking about the situation

Amaterasu looked deeply at the fox making him uncomfortable

"Are you coming or not?" said Luigi breaking the silence

Ammy made a smile and then nodded

"Ok then, let's go..." said Tails "X said that to teleport someone with we just had to touch them, hmm, simple enough" he touched Amaterasu and Issun was on top of Amaterasu, they activated the teleportation and the four of them disappeared in a beam of light

…

Mario, Sonic & Megaman appeared on what it seemed to be floating islands on the distance there was a pair a man and woman sitting on the edge of one of the islands with a crashed pirate ship next to them, the three of them felt curious about the couple and approached to the two of 'em quietly and Sonic to ask the first question

"Excuse me" he said and Vyse and Aika –those were the two people sitting- startled "Sorry for the surprise but what happened here?"

However they did not respond, they just continued to look into the horizon

"Um… excuse us if we're being rude" said Megaman "But right now we're trying to look for a shiny emerald, and we wondered if you guys had seen it… By the looks I don't think you have-"

"An emerald of what color?" Aika interrupted

"Well" continued Sonic "Red, gray or purple" he said excluding the yellow and blue one knowing that Infinite already had them and that they had the cyan and green one

Aika and Vyse looked each other and Vyse took the word

"Who are you? And tell us more about that emerald" he said to the hedgehog

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and these are my pals, Mario and Megaman, we come from another dimensions but we are currently living in the same dimension that is none of ours"

Vyse and Aika took a surprised expression but both waited to Sonic to continue and he did

"Now, those emeralds are objects of great power of my universe that we suppose were scattered around many other dimensions due to a battle we had, I guess that one of them landed in this dimension; But what happened here?"

"I wouldn't believe you but with everything we've been through right now, I know you are telling the truth" said Vyse and then explained when they found the gray emerald and how Infinite attacked them along with the vision of the fake reality they saw

"Vyse…" said Sonic "That jackal is the villain we are trying to hunt down right now, and trust me you are not his only victim, would you mind if you join us in our quest?"

Vyse hearing this question began to discuss the answer with Aika through whispering

"Well, cat" said Vyse "We will accompany you and once we defeat that enemy you will bring us back"

"Of course!" said Sonic happily "It's really easy to do that actually"

They were ready to go but before they all pushed the buttons Mario whispered in Sonic's ear

"Why did you decide to approach to two random people depressingly sitting on the edge to ask for Infinite?"

"I don't know… I just feel that I've seen him before" he said loudly and then pushed the teleportation button

…

**And this chapter ended, Just like in my previous fanfics, the recruitment has ended and the heroes need to hurry and protect or destroy the Chaos Emerald before Infinite is ready… And what exactly is that jackal doing?**


	6. Prologue of the Battle

**The heroes tried to get the emeralds before Infinite did but they waited too long and now they need to protect the last two, can they make it? At least now they have some backup now**

…

Tails, Luigi, Amaterasu and Issun were the first one to return, the reason why not everyone went into a dimension was because, first it wasn't necessary and second, it was so that they could explain to X, Zero and Axl what was going on and to welcome the ones that were still to come

"Amaterasu!" shouted Amy happy to see her back giving her a hug "Glad to see you again"

The sun goddess barked

"I would say the same but right now, the mood is not the best one at the moment" said Issun

"Oh, right" Amy replied

"In fact, Ammy's main reason to come here was in fact due to the loss of Chibiterasu, the fox told us that he was found here"

Amy, like Tails, stopped a second and then seemed like she remembered something

"Yeah I think I know who you're talking about, I can help you" she said walking out of the base with the wolf and the poncle following her

"But wait, you can't just go freely around there" said Tails but the three of them had already leaved

"Yeah, great" said Zero "Now we have to wait more time until everyone comes, and now for them once they found their lost cub"

There was a small pause until Blaze asked:

"There are still a few things I don't understand, if he's so powerful and knows exactly where the chaos emeralds are, why is he not here already?"

"That's actually a good question" Tails replied

"And a scary one when you think about it" added X "That means that he can attack us at any time"

"And that right now we are completely vulnerable without doing anything" continued Zero

"What? No, we are doing something; we're trying to get the emeralds before he does" said Tails

"Oh really? And did you and Mr. Green over here have anything? Cause I haven't seen one yet"

Tails let out a small sigh but then answered to Zero's question

"Well… There's the detail… It looks like we were late"

"You mean that he has now three out of seven?!" shouted Blaze

Tails nodded making Blaze facepalm

Now meanwhile they were discussing about whether or not they should be prepared Amy, Issun and Amaterasu went far away from the base but to a moderate distance so that they didn't get lost. However, Chibiterasu wasn't just come out of nowhere but they weren't going to start yelling all over the place

Issun went on top of Amy and she sit down letting Amaterasu to roam freely trying to look for her son

…

Sonic, Mario, Megaman and the two new comrades, Vyse and Aika arrived at the base and introduced themselves followed by a retailing of the events with Infinite at their ship making Zero kind of annoyed

"That's awesome" he said sarcastically "Right now, all we can do is watch out for these two emeralds and hope that the last team gets the emerald"

With this said, Fox and Falco showed up with another newcomer to the fight: Link, the hero of Hyrule

"Hello.. Everyone" said Fox knowing that everyone was also wondering who the warrior was in a blue coat "This is Link. Hero of a kingdom called Hyrule, the reason why he is here is because he technically found us stating that we looked similar to someone who invaded a few hours ago"

"Just that?" asked Zero "What a dumb reason to visit another dimension"

"Who exactly attacked you?" interrupted Sonic

Link looked at the hedgehog surprised about his design

"I think that he looked more like you than them. I actually came because those two seem nice and the blue bird reminds me of someone" he said referring to Fox and Falco

Sonic sighed

"Was he black?" he asked

"Um… Yes it was"

There was silence and everyone knew exactly why and what had happened, until Mario broke

"Link? Do I know you? Cause I feel like I do" he said and everyone looked at him

"Yeah I also feel like I know you" Link replied

Sonic opened his mouth like if he was about to say something –and he was- but got interrupted by someone coming from the door, it was none other than Amaterasu and Chibiterasu being carried on top of his mother along with Amy of course

"So there are two magic wolves?" said Megaman "Sweet, I guess"

Amaterasu did not hear him and let Chibi on the ground, and with this Sonic began to speak

"So I guess everyone knows what exactly happened; thanks to the new guys who fought the jackal and decided to help us with this situation, but yall lost. It's clear; the last two emeralds we need to protect are with us and let's just wait until that masked clown appears"

"That's it?" asked X "We just wait here until he shows up?"

"Do you have any better plan?" the hedgehog asked

"Actually…" he continued "I think we have a better shot by protecting them in Abel City, the Mavericks Hunters is not a group made only by 3 people you know"

"We could also save it at Corneria" added Falco once he saw the chance to talk about this

"Well Sonic, once you think about it, if we have the ability to travel between dimensions with literally just one click, then we have to take it all" said Megaman

Sonic actually thought about this but it was Tails who took the word

"You guys are right!" he said "But I'm thinking of another kind of strategy. How about some of you go to another dimension with one emerald while the rest of us stay here with the other one?"

"Why would you do that?" asked Axl

"Because he may be powerful but he's not omnipresent so if we do that he's going to have to go to only one location, where there have to be the strongest of us or the most appropriate. If the battle goes good he may end up tired or exhausted, I think that that was the thing he was trying to get when he sent the beast Rathalos, in the best case we can take at least one of the emeralds" he said and everyone was looking each other like if they knew that it was a good strategy

"You know what Tails?" said Sonic giving him a pat on the back "Your ideas never stop shocking me and because nobody has said a better one, we'll take yours" he said winking the eye

"Alright, alright what a great idea, but how are we splitting?" asked Fox

The people who were going were still being decided. X, Zero and Axl were sure to go because they knew the place, Sonic was also going because he wanted to have a neck to neck showdown with Infinite, and Tails joined them to be along with his buddy, Fox went in too because he also wanted to smack Infinite, Red insisted that he and his three pokémon had to go because they were too powerful, everyone else was heading to Corneria, the only people staying were considered the 'weakest' like Chibiterasu or Issun

However there was going to be something that had to change up a bit their plans

"Alright, so we head to Abel City and then you will head to Corneria?" said X

"Yeah that's the plan" said Sonic "Goodbye fellas!" he said pushing the button teleporting the 6 people

The rest of them were also going to be teleported but once they were preparing, the two wolves' ears perked up sensing something outside the base, Vyse and Aika noticed this and also got out but everything seemed normal. However Amaterasu and Chibi were still looking around to a point where the sun goddess approached to her son like if she was protecting him of something

Blaze also get out of the base once she saw four individuals doing it and spotted something in the distance near the city

"Guys, what exactly is that?" she said and the 4 of them looked in the direction she was pointing at

A Genesis Portal opening up, near the city and then it wasn't just only one; multiple portals were opening up all over the place

"I think that the strongest one will have to stay" said Vyse pulling out his sword

…

**Cliffhanger? You tell me, anyways this chapter ended, the final battle will begin shortly as for now this the prologue of the battle, hope you like this and get ready. One emerald in earth and One emerald in Abel City, will Infinite get the two? Or did Tails strategy will pay off?**


	7. Not Like Our Previous Tokyo Battle

**Seventh Chapter ahead! Multiple portals opening up in the sky! The climax of this story is coming closer, stay tuned!**

**…**

Multiple genesis portals were opening up in the sky near the city and near the base but there wasn't anything coming out of them… yet

"Guys you may wanna stop going to the other place, we need to stay here!" Blaze shouted to the ones who were inside the building and most of them got out

"We certainly have to" said Megaman and then looked at the portals near the city "We don't know what it's going to come out of those portals, someone has to go to the city to protect the civilians and… Who has the emerald right now?"

"I do" said Blaze "I'll stay here"

Before anyone said anything, Amy had already made her way running with her hammer towards the city

"Alright, white guy" said Vyse to Silver "Anything else we need to know about this mysterious enemy?"

"Um… he's powerful and makes illusions, also flies" replied Sliver

"Ok thanks, we knew that" said Aika and the two pirates began to sprint to the city

Right there, the portals began to drop stuff, from the distance you couldn't exactly determinate what was, except something falling very fast, but if the portal was close you would clearly see that they were robots, more specific, Mavericks

"What are those things?" asked Mario "Robots? Why would you send an army of robots if you're so powerful?"

"It doesn't matter" replied Silver "I can close these portals! And Blaze, I would recommend you to stay away" he said and blasted into the air into the air

"You what?!" shouted Megaman

"I can take care of myself" said Blaze to herself

Amaterasu got into a battle position growling but stopped when she saw Chibiterasu doing the same

"_Wait, you're not going to fight right now"_ _said Ammy "You better stay inside this building"_

"_C'mon mommy! I'm same as powerful as you" replied the cub_

"_You have no idea of whose behind this attack, I'm gonna have to ask you to step back"_

"_But everyone is heading to battle, we can bet them"_

Ammy stopped thinking about something

"_Go to the village over there and protect the villagers, if you can't handle something, flee"_

"_Sure!" _said Chibi and also went to the city

There were starting to appear more and more mavericks from the portals near the base, in the city the portals seemed inoffensive and there were only a few, it didn't seem like if the number of portals was going to increase

**…**

At the city the only heroes were Amy, the two pirates, Aika & Vyse and the sun goddess son

The first thing they did was warning the civilians to stay away, the problem was that the not even the heroes knew where the portals were appearing so It was kinda difficult telling the civilians a safe way to go, especially for the tiny Chibiterasu

The poor puppy only needed to bark at people, for they to come close to him and try to pet him, except a few of them who were too scared of a wolf pup; Of course they didn't saw the son of a celestial being, the only thing they saw was a white tiny wolf cutely barking at them

But they knew they had to run when they saw portal opening up in the sky, at least a few since the majority was recording it or taking pictures

However, unlike on the mountain where a lot of portals were opening up, here only four appeared and even that the heroes were expecting more, there were only four and nothing came out for a few minutes

And after a short period of time, something appeared and it wasn't robots, instead they were jackals, pretty similar to Infinite but without the mask, some of them had bandanas, scarfs, utility belts or even berets, they all had a sword… but they were only four

When they landed they quickly began talking about strategy

"Spread and try to find quickly the emeralds" said one of them that had a green bandana

"Yeah, and remember that's not the only thing we came to do" said a female jackal wearing a bra and pants

"Excuse me? He clearly said get the emeralds"

"And kill everyone who interfere"

"You just wanted to say that did you?" said third one with a belt along with throwing knives

Without any more comments the four of them spread… with Aika and Vyse having seen everything from a moderate distance, hiding in the corner of a building

"What do you want to do?" asked Aika to his partner

"We should warn the others of course, but they look like the main bad guy… what was his name?"

"Infinite"

"Yeah that, they all look like him"

"Maybe they are his henchmen?" suggested Aika

"You're right… go warn the others" said Vyse

"While you do all the work? There are four of them and after what happened in Windmill Isle, I think we need to stay together" she said in a worrying tone

"I know… but there are four of them, and we are only two, I think we need reinforcements, how many of them came to the city"

Suddenly, like an answer to his question a loud crash of glass windows could be heard making the two pirates to go to the spot they heard the sound from, and found one of the jackals –more specifically, the female one- lying on the ground along with Amy and her hammer

"Oh, you two… the pirates right?"

"Yeah…" Aika said "Um… Did you just knocked her?"

Amy went silence for a second

"I had to" she ended up replying "Haven't you knocked someone… she was going to kill me anyways"

"It's not that we haven't knocked out anyone, it's just that… You don't seem that much of a warrior" said Vyse pointing at her with his sword

Amy gave the pirate a punishing look

"Hey don't worry for my friend's comment. Is anyone else helping here in the city?"

"I saw the wolf puppy trying to protect the civilians" the hedgehog said pointing to nowhere "That's four of us, and there are four of them, so we should split"

Aika and Vyse looked each other slight concerned right before the conversation was abruptly closed by the jackal kicking Amy away smashing her into another close building

The female jackal then pushed a button next to his right ear and began speaking

"Guys, the kill is starting, find and hunt a wolf cub… Mind you a duel?" she asked to Vyse taunting him

"As you wish" he replied pulling his sword out beginning the duel

**…**

Back at the base, Megaman, Mario, Luigi, Falco, Amaterasu and Alex were dealing with the recent robots. This battle was kinda easy for Megaman and Falco since they both had experience with destroying machines, as for Mario, Luigi and Alex it was a bit tougher but it was Mario along with his brother with the fire flower who melt the robots just enough so Alex could knock them with a punch

Silver came down from the sky to reach Blaze who was incinerating mavericks in just one flame

"Blaze!" said the white hedgehog landing on the ground "I can't close any of the portals, what are you doing here?! I told you to go inside!"

"Yeah, but you're not my older brother or something, I can protect myself ok?" the cat replied

"It's not that, look, if Infinite comes and you have the emerald out here, he's going to do whatever to get it, he was already powerful before and now he has 5 out of 7 emeralds, so I want you to stay inside, keep your energy and fight him when you're ready"

"But I am ready!" said Blaze starting to get mad firing at nearby bots

"And I know you are…" continued Silver "But you haven't fought him, I did, The Resistance did, Shadow did it before he became too powerful and Sonic did it and… he didn't make it" he stopped thinking on how the war exactly ended

"He didn't make it? Then what is he doing here?"

"That's something not even I know! But what I'm trying to tell you is that when he comes, you should keep your strength okay?" he asked letting Blaze think about it for a moment

The cat sighed

"Fine, I'll go inside… You help them up here" she said quietly leaving

"_Phew! Finally" _Silver thought and he then headed to tear apart the mavericks with his telekinesis

Link and Kirby were also in the fight and while Kirby smashed bots all over the place with his hammer, Link was the one struggling the most since his sword and shield weren't enough for the battle

Especially right now

The Maverick he was currently fighting was none other than _Armored Armadillo _who Link was not rival to, considering the robot's shields were no match for the hylian's one

While Link was struggling to fight, the pink ball, Kirby noticed him and stopped fighting with the hammer to go and help him. When the hylian warrior was going to block himself from a blast attack of the armadillo, it was interrupted by a slash coming for Kirby cutting off one of the maverick's arm and thus redirecting the robot's shoot

A shocked Link just stood there on the ground looking how a pink cute ball had just saved him and that said ball was currently destroying a single robot by himself with his sword ability

"Oh.. you… you look like me" said Link looking at Kirby's hat while the puffball didn't pay attention and was just smashing the robot

Once he was done, Kirby looked at Link and simply exclaimed

"Hiii!"

"Yeah, hi, thanks for the help honestly" said the warrior standing up "I don't think I should've come, maybe I need more help here"

He then looked to his left and saw how Mario and his brother were defeating mavericks with the fire flower

"Mario!" Link shouted

The red plumber heard the call, and quickly rushed to help the "newbie" while breaking some bots on the way

"Were you calling me… Link?" he said trying to remember his name

"Yeah, right now I think we need to do multiple-hit combos, otherwise they're going to have a lead, there's just too many of them, can you do something"

Mario stopped thinking for a second

"I think I have some ice flower left from our battle in Washington, let me see" after looking in his clothes he found "I think we can handle it with this for a few moments"

"Ice? Flower? Sure that'll do. Pink boy! Want to help us out?" he asked this to Kirby but the pink hero had already mounted on his Warp Star and without a second thought be blasted through a lot of mavericks leaving not only Mario and Link but also the rest of the heroes astonished

"There is your multiple-hit combo" said Mario after a moment of silence and the duo began destroying some of the robots

**…**

The green dinosaur, Mario's buddy, Yoshi, had received Megaman's call while he was in the U.S.A. However, it was kinda difficult for him because, he couldn't fly nor swim an entire ocean and even that he thought on going to Japan through the sea in his eggshell, he knew that was plain dumb and just wasn't going to work

The only thing he could do was actually… Book a flight to Japan… It was certainly odd seeing an anthropomorphic dinosaur from a fictional series just walking in an airport and getting into an airplane, but well, what could you do?

Once the plane landed in a nearby Tokyo airport, Yoshi only got directions of 'meeting in the new base near the mountain' but of course he didn't knew exactly where. However this didn't mean that he couldn't get into the action because as soon as he got off the airport, he saw the four portals in the sky and how people were looking at them with shocked expressions

This information was all he needed before going into the battle

But the poor dinosaur ran so fast to the fighting area that when he got to an area where he could heard some 'fighting noises' he was so tired that he didn't thought he could pull off a decent fight.

Despite this he saw some people in the distance trying to get to safety, something he didn't understand since he hadn't saw any threat like their previous battle in Tokyo, but anyways just as his previous battle in Tokyo, he created an egg, a giant egg to protect the civilians and take them to safety

But right after he created the egg, it was ripped open and destroyed apart and before he could even know what had just happened, he got kicked away

"A giant egg and a green turtle is not something you would see in your day-to-day city" said one of the members of the jackal squad, this one had just a bandana along with black boots and of course, his sword

"Who are you?" the jackal asked but Yoshi did not respond

"Are you with the heroes?"

Yoshi then decided to get into a fighting position

"You're brave… cute… and I can see that you're against us… nice" he made a small pause "Okay… show time!"

**…**

**Chapter done! And with this, you can see I added the jackal squad in the story to symbolize the Black Order from Thanos along with the army he gathered… where?**

**All of that will be revealed in the next chapter along with plots that have been under secret since my first story 'Forces United' **

**R&R**


	8. We're so Screwed

**Eighth Chapter Ahead! Some plot twists from my first fanfic of this series will be revealed and more action scenes of course**

…

Sonic, Tails, X, Zero, Axl, Fox and the Pokemon trainer, Red along with his three pokemon, Charizard, Greninja and Lucario all arrived in Abel City, the hero group head to Maverick Hunters Headquarters also known as the Hunter Base

X, Zero and Axl gave the orders to evacuate the city after giving a quick summary of the situation. After the base got empty the plan took place

"Nice house kid" said Sonic to X

"Yeah, it's pretty nice, but can we now focus on what we have to do right now" said X and Zero continued

"Hedgehog, you said you already fought the foe we're about to fight. What are your plans?"

"Well, you'll see" the blue hedgehog said stretching "I honestly don't want a fight, we just need to take off the emeralds"

"And how do we do that?" asked Tails "The emeralds along with the Phantom Ruby are attached to his chest, you know"

"That will be no problem" said Zero showing off his z-saber

"Ha! Relax I don't think we'll need to go that far" said Axl

"Maybe we will" said Fox with a menacing tone

After a short pause Sonic was about to say something until Red interrupted

"Wait guys, I have a plan…" the trainer said and all the eyes were on him "Don't look at me like that, I have a plan"

"What percentage?" asked Sonic cockily

"I… I don't know that maybe 89%? And trust me, I really like your plan, I think it's good except it sucks, so let me do the plan and that way it might be really good"

Another pause happened

"Wow" said Fox "I've had a hard time telling which one of you two is the cockiest" he said to Sonic and Red

"Probably me!" said Sonic quickly

"Sonic! Please!" Tails reproached him

"Hedgehog…" continued X "You said he can change the reality, how can we stop that?"

"Technically he can't change the reality, even though he did it once I don't know how, but with five out of seven emeralds it's uncertain what he can do…" the hedgehog said

"So anyone wants to hear my plan or not?" asked Red

"Alright monster-trainer, show us" said Zero

He launched his three pokeball into the ground releasing his three monsters and started to explain his mastermind plan

…

**Back at Earth, Back at Tokyo**

Near the base, Mario was freezing the mavericks such as like Chill Penguin while Link was finishing them with a sword slash

Silver the Hedgehog was trying to rip the mavericks apart while also trying to launch some of them

Kirby was using his Warp Star to blast through the mavericks along with the use of his hammer and the sword ability

The Sun goddess was using some of his brush techniques along with one of her divine weapons: The Glaive

Megaman was blasting off every robot he encountered with, not only with his buster but also with previous weapons he had gained

Luigi and Alex Kidd were similar to the Mario & Link duo, but with Luigi heating up the machines and Alex knocking them out

In the city, Aika & Vyse were dealing with one of the members from the jackal squad who seemed to have an amazing agility

The Sun goddess' son, Chibiterasu was also doing the same thing as his mom, fighting another jackal, with another weapon: The Reflector

Amy Rose was also fighting with a third jackal squad member and was also putting up a good fight; hammer vs sword is not easy

And Yoshi, he was probably the one with the least advantage, he's not a fighter he's just someone who helps and had to fight an experienced fighter with a sword that can cut through stone like if it was paper

And besides all of that, they were still shorthanded…

But not for long…

"Mario! There are way more coming!" shouted Link while trying to defend himself

"I know! Actually not all of us is here, some of them are on the way!" he replied while continue to fight

This battle currently was disastrous, it really seemed like they weren't making any progress at all and more mavericks kept appearing out of the portals. Amaterasu was currently fighting Neon Tiger who was making the sun goddess tired with those gigantic claws it had. Ammy would had defeated that robot with a single use of the Celestial Brush, however that's not easy if you have like 5 other robots trying to annihilate you as well

The mavericks and the jackal squad were having the lead, and if they continued with their lead, then it was going to be a 'Blaze the Cat vs The World' battle

But out of nowhere, suddenly a green beam of light appeared from the sky

From this beam of light several yellow glowing spikes were shot in every direction hitting a lot of the mavericks and also reaching the city hitting also the jackals. Every eye in the battle concentrated in the yellow shots and the light beam

The green beam then disappeared revealing two and only two figures:

Shadow the Hedgehog and Proto Man, both of them standing heroically while the rest of heroes looked at the duo, shocked

Silver was surprised to see Shadow and Megaman was happy to see Proto

The just-arrived-duo began to charge towards an area where a majority of the mavericks was in

"Where's. That. Jackal?!" shouted Shadow as he continued running; and once he saw some bots were coming to them, he crossed his arms in a 'X' charging up his body with chaos energy glowing a red aura and releasing his arms, releasing a powerful red, chaos wave around him annihilating a lot of robots

…

In Abel City a Genesis Portal opened revealing the person everyone was waiting for but no one wanted to see

Infinite the Jackal

When he opened the portal in the middle of a street he found himself with Sonic lying on the ground resting in a street pole and no one else

"Well… Look who's back from the dead" said Infinite mockingly

"Long time no see… Masked clown. And right now you are the 40th person who tells me I resurrected which honestly I don't what they are all talking about"

Infinite stopped and made a grin that couldn't be seen due to his mask

"So you're saying that you do not know about it… that's nice"

"_If you're going to start monologue, that's better for me_" Sonic thought and the jackal continued

Infinite used the Phantom Ruby to create a projection to Sonic of what he was about to narrate

"You think you survived after the war? You and your red wolf companion fought well, but not too well. The last Eggman's machine worked perfectly… It was still defeated but good enough to give you a fight… to the death"

Sonic was listening, looking at the projection of his battle with an Eggman robot with a cocky grin but also taking it serious

"I only heard the rumor of the hero of Mobius dying after a difficult battle, and I thought it had been me but then I find out that it was the doctor who gave the last hit"

"So you got mad that it wasn't you?" asked Sonic

Infinite nodded

"And exactly how… I lived?" the hedgehog asked

"That answer is simple" said the jackal "I did" he then made a small pause expecting an expression or a word from Sonic but the blue hedgehog just stopped grinning

"I found a black cloud in Mobius, and that cloud approached to me and told me to search for the chaos emeralds in exchange for some of his powers"

"Mph, didn't knew he could do that…" Sonic said watching the 'Power Cloud' and Infinite talk in the projection "And what did you say? Because I don't think you're omnipresent"

"I actually don't, I just asked if one of those powers was resurrect people from the dead, and he couldn't do that but according to him, he know how to do it… I just needed one chaos emerald along with a star that I got from a wacky dimension"

"How wacky?" asked Sonic and the projection immediately answered him with pictures of the Mushroom Kingdom "Certainly odd… And after that you resurrected me right?"

"Along with your partner"

"A partner?" the hedgehog asked confused "Which partner?"

"A blue robot… That also died, the cloud said that he was one of your allies"

"Megaman, yeah I know him, but why would you resurrect him? Did he bother you in something?"

Infinite made a small pause and then said

"If I can't kill you, I will make you wish you did, and I was going to, during your battle with the cloud in Tokyo, but there were a lot of explosions and all that stuff, so I just lost it and then you found it"

Sonic stood up already hearing enough and returned his cocky smile

"That's going to be if we don't kill you first…"

"We…?" said the jackal

Infinite heard a sound and looked to his left and then to his right, and saw the two pokemon, Lucario and Greninja, with an aura sphere and a water shuriken -respectively-, being thrown at him, releasing a smoke cloud once they hit him.

"Congratulations guys! We got him!" shouted Red

"Yeah" said Fox with a bit of sarcasm getting out of his hiding spot "If you mean we got him mad, then yes I agree"

But it had been only smoke and the figure of Infinite came from it now fully ready for battle with a red sword in his right hand, shooting the two pokemon away with lasers. Red immediately threw his third pokeball, releasing Charizard, who quickly approached to the jackal, grabbed him, flying up in the air along with Infinite

After doing a few flips in the air he launched himself like a bullet into the earth. Infinite noticing this created a genesis portal below them, managing to grab the pokemon and face him into the portal backfiring Charizard's plan and teleporting the pokemon to who-knows-where

Infinite, after disappearing Charizard, was immediately shot by Fox and Zero. The jackal quickly incorporated trying to block the shots with his red sword and throwing knives from an _'invisible belt' _

Fox and Zero were shooting from far away trying to keep distance between he and the jackal in case if anything happened but they certainly weren't expecting throwing knives, with Fox being able to avoid one of them quick but Zero did not saw it coming, with one of the knives nailing him in the left shoulder letting a pain cry

"Where did he get those knives from? Out of thin air?" Fox asked while he continued his shooting

"I have no idea!" said Sonic "But that's not good" he then tried to tackle Infinite so he could lose some balance but when Sonic approached, the jackal grabbed his arm and punched him in the stomach launching him into the air

"X where are your troops supposed to beeee?!" said Sonic through his headphone before crashing into the ground and cutting off the transmission

"I don't know, honestly, they say they aren't seeing anything…" X replied from an unknown location

"What do you mean?" the voice of Tails through the mic was heard

"They're saying that they haven't seen anything, at all"

"I have the feeling that Infinite's doing it" Tails replied

"Ah, screw it" said Zero stopping his shooting to the jackal "Foxy, you better stay away" he then grabbed his Z-Saber and turned it on running towards the jackal who also got into a fighting position with his two red swords blocking the _Hadangeki _Zero had just throw

Zero and Infinite had engaged in a sword duel with Zero also using advantage of his blast against the jackal shooting him in the belly sending into a nearby wall where Zero rushed with his saber to give him a final touch but Infinite saw it coming and moved out of the way

When Zero turned around to shoot another time Infinite approached to him in an instant and with his sword, Infinite cut through Zero's arm, slicing it in half and kicking him out of the way

The Jackal was surprisingly grabbed by two arms in the shoulders that threw him away from the stage

Sonic had already ran back to where he was hit from finding Infinite on the floor and an unexpected guest standing

"Ristar?!"

"Yes I'm here… I could see that you needed help…"

Sonic opened his mouth to ask something but right before he could say anything, Tails showed up driving a _Ride Armor _that X had previously giving him, and quickly shoot at Infinite with the armor.

X jumped from a building firing his blaster followed by Axl shooting his guns. The two remaining pokemons came quickly each one of them also firing at the jackal.

The whole group showed up and everyone saw that they had knocked out Infinite and a belt with knives appeared

"What are you waiting for guys?!" shouted Fox at Sonic & Tails

"Right, right… Tails, whaddaya got?" the hedgehog asked

"Okay" said Tails looking up to his 'mobile device' or Miles Electric "Let me see the belt was hidden with an illusion… Phantom Ruby, blah, Emeralds… ok, he's absorbing the emeralds powers, same as you do it but the Phantom Ruby strengthens their power-"

"Yeah, dude, you don't say, but how do we take it off" interrupted Axl

"Okay it's just… uh, taking out the ruby" Tails finished

"And how do we do that?" asked Zero

"I… don't know, not everything in this life needs a tutorial"

Sonic immediately thought a plan and put it into action

"Okay… Everyone who has a gun target the jackal, if a single finger moves, shoot him, Red, prepare your pocket monsters, blue dog-" this referring to Lucario "- you can sense him with your blue aura right?"

Lucario nodded

"Okay, tell me if you feel anything ok? Twinkle star, you have long arms so come and help me to remove the stone"

"Oh, oh, alright mister" quickly replied Ristar approaching to the rest of the team "Wait, do we just pull it out, or you have a more sophisticated method?"

"If you have a more sophisticated method then say it" Sonic replied

Sonic & Ristar were trying to pull the Phantom Ruby out of Infinite chest while everyone else was just with their cannons ready, except for Lucario who was sensing the jackal's aura and Red who… was just watching… and commanding the pokémons if that counts

However another Genesis Portal opened behind them without anyone noticing it

"Can't we remove the mask?" asked Fox

"Yes we could, but it's something metaphorical so let's don't be mean ok?" Sonic replied

"Haha! I thought it was going to be difficult to catch, but it wasn't and it was my pla- Wait a minute… Where's Charizard?" asked Red "He was supposed to smash Infinite into the ground right?"

"Yeah, but something else happened" Tails began to explain

"What exactly?" Red asked

"Infinite opened a portal where you creature fell through" X continued

Red made a small pause with his mouth opened in disbelief

"Oh! And you're telling me about this now?!"

"Don't worry" X replied "As soon as we take off the emeralds, we can bring him back"

"Yeah, whatever! Lucario, Greninja? Can someone knows where the portal is heading"

As if Infinite was saying it, Lucario used his telepathy to read Infinite's mind and ended up talking with Red telepathically

"_Ocean" _was everything he said making Red stopped with wide eyes shocking remembering that if the flame on a Charizard's tail is gone, he dies

"Greninja…" Red said slowly "Fire"

This gained the look of the group while Zero was secretly charging up his blaster

"Kid" said Sonic quickly before Red did anything wrong "Don't worry, breath slow, we almost got this, it's just pulling out a stone, we're going to bring him back ok?"

However Red did not listen to Sonic's promise and once again demanded:

"Greninja, I said fire"

And with that, Greninja did what any pokemon with a trainer would do, he had already charged his Water Shuriken and without hesitation he fired at Infinite, while Zero tried to stop him it was in vain as Greninja has already shoot him blasting off everyone there

Infinite awakes, and without wasting any second grabs Lucario by the neck throwing him into the ground and firing lasers at Greninja and Red leaving them unconscious

"We're so screwed right now" said Sonic

Infinite made a final movement as phantom ruby cubes sourrounded one of the nearest buildings and a tremble was felt right before said building collapsed in top of everyone below it

**…**

**Wow, this chapter has been one that took me the longest to write geez. Anyways some plot-twist have been revealed -finally- and honestly I find it too corny even though I was planning how that was to turn out since the writing of 'Forces United'**

**Thanks for Reading and Goodbye**

**P.D: I'll try to post more often but with school I find that unlikely**


	9. It's the Endgame Now

**Moving on to the Ninth Chapter… I'm actually happy that finally one of my stories will reach more than 10 chapters so yay?**

**This chapter is kinda like an extension of the previous one since I didn't wanted to make it too long. Anyways, read!**

…

The battle in Tokyo kept going and it didn't seem like they were doing any progress but the heroes were certainly kicking Maverick's ass. With the arrival of Shadow and Protoman the numbers of the Mavericks were decreasing but not at the speed they would like too

Silver was holding the mavericks in groups with his telekinesis while Shadow just smashed them with his bare hands or using chaos spears

"Took you long enough" said Silver smiling while continuing fighting

"The last time I was here, I guess you were chilling in the future" Shadow replied without leaving the attention off the battle

Protoman was also doing his part blasting off with his blaster any robot he could find

"Here's a friend of mine by the way, Protoman" said Shadow casually pointing at Proto

"Hello there, white Sonic" Protoman replied jokingly

"My name's Silver… Red Megaman" he said smiling

After Protoman smiled he then stopped remembering something

"Hey Shadow! Want to do what I told you?" he asked

After a bit of thinking Shadow agreed

"Ok, fire to where I shot"

Shadow charged up a chaos spear and fired to a place where he spotted a great variety of mavericks, Protoman quickly shot his buster trying to hit the spear and when it did, they caused a yellow explosion/wave destroying every nearby target

Meanwhile in the basement Blaze was just wandering around pretty upset having to stay there "babysitting" the emerald while everyone was battling and possibly being at the edge of the death, she decided to go up and look through the door to see if she could help in something… and she did

Another genesis portal appeared, this time it was not in the air but in the ground and it did nothing for a few seconds but what it revealed turned out to be a pleasant surprise but not a welcoming one

"Oh snap…" said Megaman

A gigantic _Egg Viper _came through the portal but without any pilot, it was like automatic or programmed to do it and it randomly started shooting, well not exactly random, it seemed like it knew where to shot and where not, but wasn't entirely precise

Blaze saw as the Egg Viper was massively shooting across the field, she knew she could help them but according to Silver, Infinite could destroy her in mere seconds

"_I'm not as weak as Infinite thinks I am" _she thought and got out of the base

"Megaman!" shouted Protoman from behind "Fire at that ship with everything you got!

"And what will you do?" asked Megaman

"Take care of your back"

Of course, Mario, Luigi and even Falco were trying to battle against the sudden ship but it wasn't easy while also trying to cover from the blasts while also fighting a bunch of robots.

The Egg Viper stopped shooting but it was aiming directly at the base and it released its saw-wheels at the side of the ship and it was to launch them until something stopped it

"Blaze?" Silver asked

Blaze had created two large fire tornadoes each one of them trying to keep with a lot of strength, the two giant saws that were coming straight at her. She looked around her seeing the robots all over the place and the big ship in front of her, she smiled and with all of her strengths, he pushed the fire tornadoes forward destroying the machine and the mavericks behind it leaving a path of destructed dirt along the way

Some of the heroes watched her, gasping in amazement

"Why is she only now showing up?" asked Megaman from the distance

Silver came down from the sky to talk with Blaze

"Blaze! What did I told you?" he said like a mom would treat her child

"I'm not a kid Silver, especially not your kid, I can handle this" she replied

"Yeah, you can handle _this. _But not him- you don't understand"

"Excuse me? Who just single-handedly destroyed a giant ship and dozens of robots?"

"Uh… luck?"

Blaze shot a large fireball that destroyed like five mavericks. And while Blaze stood there smirking, Silver stopped another robot with his telekinesis that was going to smack her. Now the two of them were looking each other with a cocky look

"Then we'll have to do this together" Blaze said

Silver took a deep breath and sighed

"You're not gonna tell me what to do or whatnot Silver"

"At least do it from a safe distance… ok? Can you?" he quietly asked

"Ok… but if something goes wrong I won't hesitate to intervene"

"That's ok… your highness" he said mockingly while leaving in the air leaving Blaze at the front of the base, smiling

…

From a long distance in the top of a Tokyo building another jackal was examining the whole scenario and carefully checking everything, this jackal had bandages in his arms and legs and had a small red beret as a hat; he also was using a volume amplifier allowing to focus in specific conversations to gather as much information as he could.

He was focusing especially on the conversations that took the longest or in two individuals who talked between each other frequently

And if there was a conversation that followed the two previous criteria was Silver and Blaze's discussion about if Blaze should stay behind or not, this was the thing that got the jackal's attention and immediately alerted this to his other pack mates but he only received 'I'm busy right now' answers from two of them

The las remaining ally agree to meet at a certain coordinates to strike the kitty by surprise to see if they could do her some damage. When they manage to get close to her, one of them suddenly stood in front of Blaze trying to tease her

"Are you a princess? Because you don't look like one"

"And I guess you are not Infinite… Because you don't look like an 'Infinite' you know"

"Wow, wow, so cool" he said with sarcasm

Blaze didn't pay too much attention to what the he said and simply made a wall of fire between her and the jackal to create some distance between the two while also teasing him a bit, however, the attack she received came from her back from another jackal she did not see coming. Blaze didn't pay much attention that she was surprise-attacked and continue to fight with the newcomer for a few seconds before the previous jackal also decided to strike

Blaze once again couldn't stop to think about anything except to fight and she was handling it pretty well but the jackals were pulling quite a duel, at the end of the day, they weren't actually fighting to kill but fighting to tire someone

In the distance the Mario Bros continue to fight along with Megaman and Protoman, until one of them spotted the fight that was currently going on near the base

"Something's going on in the base" said Megaman through the mic in his helmet

Silver heard this and immediately replied the answer and going into the action with a frustrated look. However the fire in the scene was increasing making the searching for Blaze a bit complicated… except when you could see more flames spreading through the surroundings

…

Back in the city, there were also small fights taking place. Yoshi was trying to defend himself from an unknown jackal and he was doing a decent job at least for his standards, he was using a more defensive approach rather than an offensive but also trying to defeat the jackal… in his own way of course which consisted on basically eggs

Aika, Vyse & Amy were also fighting the female jackal and unlike Yoshi they were pulling out quite a fight and we could say they had the situation well-handed except for the fact that the jackal was really quick and agile, more than they imagined, so she wasn't making any progress but neither were they.

Meanwhile Chibiterasu was trying to get the civilians to a safer place but it was a bit confusing for the little pup to locate where exactly the safe places were, however he managed to find a place where the "fighting sounds" and tried to gather and keep as many people as possible in that area.

Once he tried his best to warn everyone that they needed to stay away from trouble, he ran back to where he heard the "fighting sounds" to see if he could do more and he found exactly what he was searching

"Yoshi!"

The green dinosaur exclaimed by the surprise of white-red pup but was quickly kicked out of the wolf's view and into a building by the jackal who also looked at him smiling

"I found the wolf cub" the jackal said through his mic alerting Chibiterasu who did not hesitated to use his glaive to defend himself

As for Aika, Vyse and Amy they had the female jackal cornered in the ground that was trying to get up but then received a call from his pack mates that were fighting near the base

"You guys are worthless" she said and a bunch of red cubes started floating around her completely covering her. Once the cubes disappeared she was also gone

"What?" asked Aika.

"We need to return to the base" Vyse stated.

"Why should we do that?" Amy asked.

"Because that's where they're going, I don't know how but I just know" continued Vyse

"Do you remember that they're trying to kill the white wolf cub?"

"Our priority here was to protect the civilians," Aika said "The cub already did that, and I agree with Vyse, our priority here has ended and remember that the only thing that your Infinite wants are those emeralds, that's what matters right now"

"Yeah, we don't trade lives around here"

"You have no idea how powerful that jackal is" Vyse said remembering with sorrow what has happened

"Actually, we fought and defeated him, we don't know how he got back… in fact I thought those jackal henchmen we're fighting were dead!"

"It looks like they aren't now," said Aika "Amy, stay here if you want, we'll go now"

Aika & Vyse quickly leaved before Amy could say something in reply

"Ugh, whatever" she said to herself and headed out into the city hoping to find Chibiterasu

…

Rubble was all over the place and Ristar was trying to get everyone injured to safety meanwhile Infinite rise again from the fallen building as well as X who just stared at the jackal furiously

Infinite pulled out his sword waiting for the bot to strike while X just quietly charged up his booster trying to make a surprise attack but when he shoot Infinite easily dodged it and in the blink of an eye he ran so quickly towards X that it looked like teleportation

"You're just a robot, you're meant to be expendable" said Infinite teasing him

Infinite suddenly grabbed him by the neck and threw him in the ground dragged him across the streets crashing him into a nearby building and then delivering a powerful punch that sent even far away

X painfully managed to get up charged up his buster again but this time he pulled out two blasters each in one arm, now powered with the chaos emerald, and delivered two powerful shots that despite Infinite's attempt at blocking them with his sword he was propelled back with a really strong force leaving him lying on the ground.

Before the jackal could react X had jumped and from the air he strikes another powerful blast at Infinite in the ground.

Now it was Infinite the one who had trouble when standing up but he managed to do it now blocking and dodging less powerful shots from X, the jackal threw one of his swords to the robot's chest. With X a bit weakened, Infinite blasted himself forward holding X by his neck ready to shatter him to pieces with the sword.

Before Infinite strike X, Sonic who was nearby shouted from behind.

"Hey! Infinite! You throw me another building and you're gonna see my limit!".

"Great" Infinite said quietly while throwing X away "I wanna see how well you do it without your so called friends"

"Yeah? I wanna see how you fight without your stupid gem!"

"Fair enough" one of his swords disappeared and with no warning Sonic tackled him with a spin dash but Infinite didn't waited any minute and quickly got himself into position waiting for Sonic's next strike who didn't took longer to attack, this time with a homing attack.

Sonic kept hitting the jackal with every attack he could including spin dashes, homing attacks, and kicks and using every move he could until he managed to send Infinite's sword out of the picture.

Despite that Sonic was pulling quite a fight Infinite still found a way to get up.

"You are still formidable hedgehog… But you're not winning this time".

The jackal did not hesitate and with no warning he started to strike Sonic stupidly quick but he was also doing the best he could to avoid and block every punch Infinite was giving.

Infinite faked a punch and instead grabbed Sonic's arm throwing him to the opposite direction.

Sonic hardly managed to stand up and noticed Infinite's sword lying in the ground he thought two things, either he could try to further the sword from Infinite or try and use it to defend himself… but only to defend himself.

But before he could act he received a sudden kick from the jackal that launched him closer to Infinite's blade. However Sonic was not going to use a blade was he?

Infinite grabbed Sonic by the neck and threw him once again now leaving him next to the sword.

The jackal jumped high ready to hit the ground with a powerful strike, Sonic quickly grabbed the sword and used it to block Infinite's punch but the jackal did not hit anything or anyone but instead he grabbed the arm that Sonic was holding the sword with.

Infinite was pushing down the blade while Sonic was trying to hold it with all his strength knowing what the jackal was trying to do.

But this time Infinite was stronger thanks to the power of the current emeralds and Sonic was already exhausted so with one final movement, Infinite stabbed the hedgehog in the chest and quickly pulled out the sword leaving Sonic in the ground with a deep wound.

"This time you had more companion," said Infinite "Yet you lost so easily".

The wound wasn't lethal but it was painful and enough to make Sonic grunt.

"If this works for you, you won't see your friends die… you will be dead already".

Infinite's second sword appeared again and he was more than ready to end with Sonic and complete his revenge but suddenly X intervened

"Wait!" the robot shouted making the hedgehog and the jackal look at him confused.

"If you…" he stopped shaking his head "If you let him live I… I can give you the emerald".

Sonic eyes wide open in shock tried to stand up but he was punched back again by Infinite.

"Let him live… and I'll give you the emerald" repeated X.

"Without tricks" said Infinite and X shook his head and then he proceeded to slowly open his buster and reach out for the emerald.

Infinite quietly walked towards X but also tightly holding his swords however he just grabbed the emerald with no problems. After doubting for a few seconds he gently put the emerald near the phantom ruby and once again the ruby now acquired a cyan blue color.

The jackal made the swords disappear and turned back but before he left, he received two quick shots from Fox who finally came into battle after a long "nap", but now Infinite couldn't care less about him and he just opened a Genesis Portal and without making too drama about it, he left.

Now everyone was confused and none of them was exactly sure what just happened.

Sonic looked at X with a look of frustration, confusion and anger.

"Why did you-?"

"Your white hedgehog friend told us that you were dead in his future… You told us that you beat him before".

Sonic shook his head in disapproval.

"They're not gonna make it".

…

**Finally! We're in the endgame of this story and I'm kinda happy that I'm finally coming to the end of it. Once again sorry for the delay.**

**I want to hear your opinions in X's reason to why he gave Infinite the emerald because honestly, I find it cheesy but I was struggling to find a good reason**


	10. Did we lose?

**Tenth chapter ahead! Oh boy I've wanted to write this chapter for so long and I'm finally going to do it!**

**Anyways let's get started. **

**…**

Shadow & Protoman were completely and literally killing it now with the numbers of Mavericks largely decreasing, though some of the other heroes were also helping.

Blaze continue to defend herself from the jackals with fire lasers who were attacking her from two opposite sides while at the same time these two jackals were defending themselves from the fire with their swords.

With a little bit of strength she pushed stronger, sending the jackals away, however they were able to stabilize themselves digging their swords in the ground. Before they continue with the cycle they were suddenly fully stopped surround by a cyan aura and without wait they were once again thrown away but this time much further.

"Silver" Blaze quietly said.

"Blaze, I told you-" he said but was quickly interrupted

"I know what you told me Silver, but I can't stay behind and do nothing when the people I care for are fighting for their lives, you are not my brother, I'm sorry but this is also my fight".

Silver paused for a second, made a grin, and stopped one of the jackals that was approaching behind Blaze

"Fine, then I guess I'm gonna have to protect you".

"I can take care of myself" she said and launched a fireball to the other jackal that approached behind Silver.

They both smiled and turned around to continue to fight against the jackals but this time they didn't move, they just casually stood there and suddenly, red glowing cubes started to float all around them until they were fully covered, after a few seconds, the cubes disappeared and the two jackals as well

Silver knew Infinite very well, was all of this another illusion? Were they just fighting to nothing for the last hours? Or they did just seriously disappear to another place?

"What happened?" asked Blaze confused.

Not only the jackals, the mavericks, the machines, everything was just suddenly disappearing without any explanation, all the heroes stopped their fighting and looked all around confused. For one moment there was total silence and there were no signs that a major battle just took place there except for the heroes' faces and expressions.

But before everyone had a chance to actually comprehend what was going on, yet **another** portal opened this time with the person they least wanted to see. Infinite.

Knuckles, Shadow & Silver were the only ones there who had fought Infinite before and knew what he was capable of doing; everyone else was just fighting against someone based on what they heard with a few exceptions like Amaterasu or Link.

Infinite appeared, with a large distance between him and Blaze, and in the middle… everyone else

"Alright guys," commanded Megaman through his earphone "Let's end him one and for all".

And with this, the heroes immediately took positions again and were ready to take on Infinite in any way possible, everyone except for Silver who still remembered how he was seconds from destroying an entire army with a sun.

"Blaze, now you have to go" he demanded once again.

"No".

"Yes, you have to; you need to protect the emerald".

"I said no" she continued to insist.

"Blaze…" Silver said now with a more calm voice "If you don't do it there's no telling what he can do, you have to flee before it's too late".

Blaze sighed but this time she wasn't annoyed, she knew Silver was right, that Infinite was too powerful already to be stopped.

"I can't do it…" she said sadly "I can't flee while the people I care about are battling to the death".

"I know you can't," Silver replied "I know it shouldn't be like this but you need to. Please do it for us… Do it for me".

Blaze turned around, gave a last look to the jackal just standing there and started flying almost on the verge of crying; when she looked back she saw the battle that was taking place.

Megaman and Protoman were shooting with their blasters but Infinite was just stopping the shoots with his bare hands and returning them the favor by shooting red energy lasers.

Luigi with his fire flower was throwing fireballs at the jackal while Mario tried to make the ground ice slippery. Infinite just "grabbed" the fireball to melt the ice and blasting both of the brothers.

Amaterasu quickly jumped in front of the jackal growling in rage remembering what he did back in the village, this time she was using the glaive but before she could strike, Infinite created a bunch of red cubes that quickly surrounded the sun goddess making her unable to move.

Link came from behind Infinite's back hitting him with his sword, he was the first one to actually strike the jackal however he was completely useless when taking on someone way much powerful than him. Infinite grabbed him by the neck but before he could throw him like the rest, he received another sword hit from behind that came from Vyse, followed by Aika.

With the three of them doing a great teamwork, they finally got the chance to cause some damage, but not for so long, Infinite just with the thought caused an energy wave that quickly sent the three of them away.

Infinite saw how Blaze was getting away, and Blaze was seeing how he was getting closer without any difficulties, the jackal could easily fly and chase her but everyone on the ground was not letting him.

Kirby was next on the line but instead of fighting him with many of his weapons, he chose to use the Warp Star and decided to fly far away only to come back at incredible speeds ready to hit Infinite and deliver powerful strike… The jackal just stood there and where Kirby was just about to hit him, he was the one who punched the Warp Star shattering it in the process and Kirby flying away due to the momentum

Silver was the last one on the line and he was scared, this was nothing to what he saw the last time, during the war he saw how Sonic defeated him even though he ended up dying. Now he saw how he just defeated warriors, robots and even a goddess, however he did not hesitated.

Infinite was ready to fly but he knew that no one was gonna leave him alone until he defeated everyone. Silver decided this time not to fight him directly so he used his telekinesis to completely stop the jackal. He could see that Infinite was struggling to move. The psychic hedgehog was using all of his strength to stop him but what Infinite did was unexpected, he was moving, very slowly, but he was.

Now Silver couldn't believe it, he tried to focus everything on his telekinesis to stop Infinite but he was still approaching, way too much, and before Silver could react he was already being thrown away, Infinite had just broke himself out of telekinesis.

Even though he had defeated everyone on the ground, Blaze, his target, was already gone, into the horizon who-knows-where.

"So she did it? Did she accomplish her mission?" Infinite asked, speaking for the first time since he came.

"What are you talking about?" said Silver already on the ground weakly still unsure of what just happened

"I guess she escaped, if she escapes I lost… I guess I lost then".

Silver was still confused but he was feeling a strongly bad vibe.

"She could be anywhere, maybe even in another dimension… But that doesn't matters, because any dimension will be where I want them to be".

With this he opened a genesis portal behind him and now Silver knew what was going to happen, Blaze came out of it and was immediately grabbed by the neck by the jackal.

Infinite knowing what Silver was gonna do he blasted him off the battle, leaving him alone with Blaze, he just strongly smacked her into the ground in the same place leaving her unconscious, he casually took the emerald and added it to his chest.

Seven Chaos Emeralds, the phantom ruby in Infinite's chest turned light yellow and the white marks of his body turned gold. Infinite had achieved his super form; he had finally achieved all seven emeralds and if he had done before was somehow not powerful, now he was. However he was not able to see his transformation because as soon as he acquired full power he received another hit from an unseen challenger.

Shadow the Hedgehog from above shot a wave of 'Chaos Spears' knocking out Infinite, the hedgehog landed and continue to keep shooting and approaching, blocking and reflecting Infinite's shot. When he was in close range, he punched the jackal in the face so hard that he managed to break half of his helmet, revealing after a very long time his true face and for once in his quest; he was the one lying in the ground.

Shadow approached and put one leg on his chest to show him who was the winner.

"I told you were weak," Shadow said menacingly "To not show your pathetic face again and yet here you are, after feeling from the war like a coward".

With half of his face shown along with his voice modifier damaged Infinite the Jackal looked a lot less menacing and more scared despite having currently a super form after being defeated by the same foe twice. But this time he was not feeling, lying on the ground he slowly closed his fists

"You haven't… you haven't killed the last jackal" Infinite opened his hands and thousands of thousands red cubes spread quickly through the whole field, even the whole world, blinding everyone.

**…**

Infinite appeared in the middle of the town Sunset Heights, there were only a few buildings on fire with the visibility no longer than 10 meters, he was there without the phantom ruby, without the helmet, without the super form and with everything he had prior to the war, when was just known as the Ultimate Mercenary.

In front of him he saw a bunch of other jackals similar to him, wearing bandages, scarves, a gear that were fitting for a battle… They were his squad! The four of them, they were all there.

"Hey chief," said one of them "Did you do it?"

"Yes, I did" Infinite replied after a pause.

"Do you regret?" asked the female jackal.

Infinite made a longer pause with a face of nostalgia and sorrow after looking at them and then quietly said:

"…Not doing it with you".

**…**

"What did you do?" asked Shadow angrily still on top of Infinite "What did you do?!"

Infinite looked all around before creating a portal below him and completely disappearing from the field.

Shadow was completely shocked and confused at the same time, not so sure if they had just lost or won, but the answer was gonna come very, very soon.

**…**

Silver carefully approached Blaze trying to wake her up, the cat slowly opened his eyes to see Blaze by her side, an immediate thought popped into her mind after seeing everything what just happened.

"I-I'm sorry Silver" she said almost in whisper.

"No," he replied "I'm sorry, what he did was something that I didn't expect him to do… It was new and more powerful than the last time… C'mon" Silver offered her a hand to help her get up but when she was going to grab it.

Silver banished.

He just slowly faded away, before taking his hand, Silver had just disappeared in front of her leaving her speechless and in complete shock.

"Shadow, what happened?" asked Protoman only to banish seconds after.

And they were not the only one, Alex Kidd, Luigi, Aika, all of them were banishing, disappearing with no explanation.

Amaterasu who was already released from the trap of cubes Infinite set previously, watched as how Issun banished in front of her. Unknowingly to her, Chibiterasu was also gone.

**…**

In Abel City the heroes were helping each other get up after their battle and with everyone still confused about the aftermath of it, what happened to Infinite? And why was X so stupid?

But there was no time to discuss any of this because as soon everyone had finally recovered, Red the young trainer disappeared in front of his pokemon that had been by his side since many years ago. However Lucario and Greninja both also just banished.

Sonic looked at X with a 'I told you' face but the robot just looked at him with a 'You can do it' face before also disappearing.

"Fox?" asked Sonic when he saw he was fading away but Fox could only look at him confused before banishing.

"Sonic?"

The hedgehog turned around only to see his best buddy coming after him adding away.

"Sonic?" Tails repeated "Sonic, did we…"

"No, no, no," Sonic said in despair reaching his hand out to grab him but it was useless as he watched how his best friend went away.

He felt crushed, defeated, realizing that whatever it was that jackal wanted, he accomplished it. He was waiting his time where he too would disappear but nothing happened, it was only him, Ristar and the two maverick hunters left that were also shocked by the sudden death of their friend.

Who knows who else disappeared back in earth, this was a new feeling for him, Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius had lost and not only the battle but his friends as well.

**…**

**Watch it! This story is not over yet! I have one small chapter left that will finish a 2-year long story, the longest one in the making so far.**

**Anyways the next one will close it! I'm actually happy and excited for it.**


	11. A Jackal without a Mask

**Eleventh and final chapter! Nothing much to add here, just enjoy the chapter and be done with it!**

**…**

In the vast hills and plains of the Green Hill Zone everything looked beautiful as always, clear sky, waterfalls, natural bridges and green and clean grass. However this Green Hill was a bit different from the usual one since very few of its section were covered in strong dark green, this was due to an attack the planet Mobius received a long time ago from a powerful dark beast.

Infinite the Jackal was peacefully walking through it, now without his super form, he still had the phantom ruby but he also had fully removed his mask allowing his true self to show. He looked all around him hearing the birdies fly freely or just the sound of the waterfall splashing.

He made his way to the top of a large hill where he could just sit and look into the horizon; he closed his eyes thinking on everything he just did, on how he did it and the methods of it. It was a way of avoiding his past or just deleting everything he went through or what even he lost, but all of that didn't matter for him when he opened them again and remembered on everything he had just accomplished, on how powerful he was and on how he defeated his biggest rivals.

With one sigh, he smiled in relief.

**…**

**And that's the end of the story. I have to say this is one of the fanfics I've enjoyed the most, of course that this will have an Endgame sequel which will also mark the end of the "Forces United" saga, however I don't know when I'm going to make.**

**Anyways hope you had a fun time reading it, because I had a fun time writing it! Goodbye and Thanks!**


End file.
